


Song For Bits

by CaffeineeOverdosee



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, im seeing if commas work, it wont let me tag things very well on mobile and im dying, mention at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineeOverdosee/pseuds/CaffeineeOverdosee
Summary: Palomo shows bitters a song they wrote for him to warm him up for a couple of confessions.





	Song For Bits

**Author's Note:**

> shjdkfkfkfjsjd listen boys this is just some self indulgent bullshit!! if mobile doesnt let me tag it there is some menstruation mentions and if it bothers you in the trans gender dysphoria context get outta here babe keep yourself safe !!!!! i dont want you feelin bad bc i was being self indulgent

Palomo sits on Bitters's bunk, replaying the last few moments in their head.

They had been hanging out in the apartment they shared with Andersmith and Jensen, but they were gone. Class or work, either way it didn't matter. The boys were alone. And that was one of Palomo's favourite times. They could just sit together and chill.

He sort of... maybe... had an insane crush on Bitters, but hadn't told him yet because there was something else he needed to tell him first.

And Palomo decided that today would be the day he finally would. He would just have to...ease into it first. Start a conversation, make things more comfortable before he said anything too heavy.

"Hey, Bitty? I found a song that I think you'd like!!" Palomo had said, and made his way over from the blue side of the room to the red side where Bitters has been sitting on his bottom bunk.

Technically, he had been lying. He hadn't found the song. He wrote it and even paid some self-proclaimed 'rising star' on the internet, what could be considered a hefty sum to a to broke teenager like himself, to sing it for him. He would have sung it himself, but this way when he showed it to Bitters he wouldn't recognize Palomo's voice.

"Oh?" Bitters didn't look up from his phone, but Palomo tried his best not to let that stop him.

Palomo slumped down next to Bitters, "Yeah! You wanna listen?" He offered Bitters an earbud and smiled.

"Alright." Bitters had said, and took the earbud.

And they sat there in silence for the whole three minutes of the song.

Palomo glanced at Bitters nervously throughout it all, almost wishing Bitters would make comments like he normally did when he showed him songs. But also the possible alternative of Bitters making fun of Palomo's song was too much to bear. So he hadn't said anything either.

At least until the song was over. "Did you like it?" He asked, playing with the hem of his shirt that was far too long for him.

"Yeah, it uh... Yeah, I liked it a lot. Where did you find it? I want to buy it."

Wow. His song was so good Bitters wanted to buy it. He didn't expect that... What would he tell him?

Palomo hesitates, but then came up with a decent excuse. "It's uh...free! I can just send it to you."

"Oh. Nice, good find." Bitters said, and shifted in discomfort on the bed.

Okay. I think this is it. Just tell him really quick! Everything will be okay.

"Hey, Bitty? Can I tell you something?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"I... uh... I think I'm agender? I don't feel like a boy but I don't feel like a girl either. And I just wanted to tell you, because you're my best friend and I wanted you to know first before anyone else and--" But before Palomo was able to finish their ramble, Bitters stood suddenly and rushes out of the room.

There was no explanation. Nothing was said he was just... gone. And after a few seconds Palomo hears a door slam, and they felt hot tears run down their face.

Bitters hated them. This isn't how they wanted it to go at all. This isn't how they thought it would go, either.

So here they were now. Sitting on Bitters's bunk, crying, wondering where they went wrong.

They get up numbly, and walk back over to their bed, throwing themselves onto it, as best they can, they sleep on the top bunk, after all. Shoving their face in their pillow, they sniffle pathetically.

They shouldn't have said anything. Everything is pointless now. Their friendship with Bitters, ruined and once he tells Smith and Jensen they'll hate him, too. They'll be left with no one...

After a bit of sulking, they roll over to look at the door of their. Bitters hadn't come back into the room yet, should Palomo go apologize? Take everything back?

They sit up and look down at where they destroyed their life.

What...What is that?

There was a splotch of dark red on Bitters's mattress.

Blood?

Palomo hopped off their bunk to investigate further, and the spot did look an awful lot like blood. This send Palomo into a panic.

Bitters was hurt and they didn't even notice.

That's why he was acting so weird! Palomo you idiot!

They rush out of the room and sees that the bathroom door is shut and the light shines through the crack near the floor. Bitters must be in there.

Palomo knocked on the door, yelling as he did. "Bits! Are you okay? There's blood on your mattress! I need to know you're okay!!"

"Shut up, Palomo. I'm busy."

At least he sounded okay.

Palomo almost turned around and left him alone. Desperate to to right by him, but he knew that leaving Bitters when he was hurt wasn't the right thing to do. "Not until you show me you're okay. I wanna help you."

They hear shuffling and then the bathroom door swings open. Bitters stands in the doorway, he looks miserable. "See Palomo? I'm fine. Can you please just go away now?"

Palomo doesn't move. His brows furrow, "Bits, there was blood. Are you sure you're alright?"

"You're not gonna leave me alone unless I explain are you?"

"I mean...I can, I'm just pretty sure I don't want to."

Bitters groans. "Fine. I wasn't expecting-- I just-- It was period blood."

"Wh-- What?"

"I don't want to say it again, Palomo."

It took Palomo a second to realize what that meant. When it hits them, their face softens from a scared sort of worry to a more loving, gentle kind. "Okay. Do you need anything?"

"You're not gonna say anything?" Bitters fumbles with his hoodie sleeves.

Palomo simply smiles, "Not if you don't want to talk about it. I know how hard it is." They reach out and touch Bitters arm, "I'm gonna go get the sheets, so we can clean them. I have another set you can use, okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna shower..." Bitters opens his mouth to say something but then shuts it again.

Palomo understands. "I'll get you a change of clothes."

"Okay..." Bitters backs into the bathroom and shuts the door. The lock doesn't click.

Palomo feels themself relax. A huge weight suddenly lifted off their shoulders felt freeing. Bitters would understand. He was trans, there was no reason he wouldn't. He went through the same thing!

They smile as they gather up Bitters's old sheets and they toss them into the laundry bin. Then, whisks away to their dresser drawers where they kept the extra sheets.

They hum the song they wrote for Bitters as they pull the sheets over his mattress. They realize that they hadn't really named it yet. They had been using a placeholder name Song for Bits,' they hadn't changed it yet. They would have to before they sent it to him. They think they had had enough of confessing things to him for today.

There, the sheets were on. Now for his clothes. Palomo didn't really think too hard on what to give Bitters, since Bitters himself never really put effort into his appearance anyway. So they grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and hoped it would be good enough.

It was around then when the shower shuts off. Bitters was usually a slow bather, just sitting under the water for a while, but Palomo supposed showers like this one weren't very comforting.

Palomo knocks on the door again and waits to open it until they hear Bitters respond from inside. "Yeah?" He said.

Palomo didn't open the door all of the way, they just crack it open wide enough for their arm to get through with the clothes. They press their head against the door with their eyes shut, "Bitters? Here are your clothes, hopefully those are okay."

Bitters chuckles and Palomo's efforts to make sure they didn't see him while he was indecent. "They're fine. Thanks, 'Lomo."

"You're welcome. I'll be in our room if you need me." They said, then pulled their arm out of the door awkwardly and then shut it behind them.

Palomo wasn't sure what they were gonna do now. They could make it seem like they're busy, but honestly? At this point, they were just waiting for Bitters to come back. So they just sat on the floor, next to Smith's bunk, playing games on their phone. Cookie Run was their favourite, they just really liked how cute all the cookies were. Whipped Cream Cookie was their favourite.

After a couple games, Palomo can hear a door swing open and not long after that Bitters walks into the room. He throws his dirty clothes in the laundry bin and sits next to Palomo.

"Hey."

Palomo, was in the middle of a game, so they didn't do anything more but glance up at him to respond. "Hey, Bitty. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Hey, 'Lomo?"

"Hmm?"

"What are your pronouns?"

He heard them.

Palomo's heart soared, they wouldn't have to tell him again. It didn't matter if they were sure that Bitters would accept him, there was still a sense of fear in telling him. But that didn't matter. Bitters was listening the first time despite it all.

"They/them." They looked from their game at Bitters. "If uh....that's okay."

Bitters scoffs. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know." Palomo says, shrugging.

And then they sat there, in a comfortable silence. Palomo playing Cookie Run, while Bitters watched.

It was a good while before Bitters broke the silence. "Oh hey, before you forget. Can you send me that song?"

"Oh. Um..." They began to panic, they hadn't changed the name yet. Bitters was right here, if they pulled it up now they would see it. "Okay. So I lied."

"What?"

"Wait, no. That was bad. Lemme try again. I lied about finding the song. I didn't really find it. I wrote it for you and I had someone else sing it so you wouldn't know. But I haven't changed the name. I-I-I like you. More than like you? Love you? I don't know wha--"

When Palomo was starting to run into ramble territory, Bitters stops them by touching their arm. He opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out of it is, "Oh." Bitters had an unreadable expression on his face and didn't say anything after that.

"Um... I'm sorry." Palomo moves to get up but Bitters puts a hand on their shoulder to stop them.

"Hey, look at me." He says, and Palomo looks at him, scared of what was next, tears threatening to run down their face.

Bitters puts his hands on Palomo's cheeks and wipes the tears away that had escaped and he kissed them. It was soft and perfect and gentle.

When they pulled apart, Palomo opened their eyes, which they hadn't realized they closed. "Wha...What was that for?"

"I love you, too. I just didn't say anything because you seemed so into Jensen." Bitters looked almost guilty, like he wished he was the one to say it first.

Palomo looks confused for a second, and then it hit him. "Oh. Nah, Jensen has a crush on Volleyball. It was just a just a stupid joke."

Bitters hums in acknowledgement. "Can you...still send me your song?"

Palomo grins. "Of course! I can even make a version where I sing it myself if you want."

"I'd like that."


End file.
